When Your Nightmares Come True
by Demon Sam Winchester
Summary: When Sam and Dean get interrupted by a loud scream during a confersation, they run to the area it came from. They decide to solve what happend after they saw a trail of blood coming from a shed but, little did they know that it was a trap for Sam.
1. A New Hunt Begins

***Hello everyone! I just wanted to say this is my first fan fiction story and it may*need changes later on. If you have any suggestions please let me know!**

****Dean Is 27 and Sam Is 23 in This Story****

**When Your Nightmares Come True: Chapter1- The New Hunt Begins**

**By: Demon Sam Winchester**

_Previously on Supernatural …_

"Hey babe I didn't mean it! You know I love you and nobody else Tracy!" said her boyfriend Jake, who was 19 years old as well as Tracy.

Tracy glared at him with her fists clenched together by her sides.

"GO TO HELL JAKE!" Tracy yelled with venom in her voice.

Tracy stomped off towards her dorm room. She slammed her door closed and went over to her kitchen drawer table and took out a steak knife.

"It's not worth living if no one loves you…" Tracy said as she shoved the knife's point into her chest. Tracy dropped dead to the floor, leaving a trail of blood coming from her stomach.

_Now …_

"So Dean, what are we going to hunt now? Sam asked

"Well according to Dad's journal, around 5 or 6 years ago, a girl killed herself at her school because she found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her. So right now she is on a killing spree".

Sam shook his Head.

"So basically she's nuts. I swear the things we go after are all messed up!"

"No dip, Sherlock! I'm surprised you even said that! Of course their messed up!"

"I know that, Dean! I was just having a moment and … well you know what I mean!"

Sam and Dean's discussion was interrupted from a loud scream. Sam and Dean both took off running towards the area the scream came from. Sam reached the area first.

"Whoa!" Sam said skidding to a stop.

Sam was standing near a huge puddle of blood that was all running down from a shed a few steps away like a river. Dean caught up to Sam.

"What the hell could cause such a bloody mess?" Dean asked while kneeling down, observing the blood for any traces of what had done this. Sam shrugged then suddenly remembered the shed.

"Dean! Look over there" Sam said while pointing at the shed a few feet away from both of them.

Deans' head shot up right away towards the direction Sam was pointing. Dean stood up and saw Sam starting to walk over to the shed. Dean reached out to place his hand on Sam's shoulder before Sam continued to walk towards the shed.

"Hold on Sam. You're going to need a weapon before you just barge in and crash something or someone's party!"

Dean handed Sam a .45 pistol and pulled his gun out of his back pocket.

"Ok let's do this!"

Sam and Dean dashed into the shed. When they reached a few feet inside of the shed there were two paths.

"Damn! This shed is bigger than it looks!"

"Then we should split up. I will take the left and you take the right. Okay?"

"Yeah meet here when if we don't find anything in 5 minutes"

"Ok"

"Oh and Sam"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful".

Sam nodded then took off. 5 minutes later Dean was back where Sam and Dean started. Dean looked around for Sam.

"Sam!" Dean called out starting to panic.

Nothing. Dean didn't hear a thing.

"DEAN!"

"Sam! Where are you?"

"I found it. It is chocking m-…ah" Sam gasped feeling the creature tighten its grip around his throat.

"HOLD ON SAM! I'M COMING!"

Dean took off as fast as he could. He skidded to a stop when he saw Sam. Sam was starting to close his eyes due to the lack of oxygen.

"Sam! Get off him!" Dean yelled pointing his gun at the thing that was holding his little brother.

The creature hissed at Dean and only tightened its grip on Sam's throat even more. Sam gasped and closed his eyes.

"NO! SAM!" Dean screamed.

Dean raised his gun towards the creature's head and was about to fire when it threw Sam over its shoulder. Dean wasn't able to get a clear shot off without Sam being in the crossfire. The creature started to run away with Sam.

"Get back here! Let my brother go!" Dean yelled as he ran after the thing that was holding his brother.

Dean saw that the creature was faster than him and was fading away. Dean slowed down when he saw open pathways. Dean saw that there were 2 possible ways to go from where he was standing and he had no idea which one his brother was in. If he wanted to catch up to the thing that took Sam, he was going to have to pick one way and hope it was the right path.

*****So? How do you like it so far? Give me some feedback on this and maybe I will post a Chapter 2 very, very soon! *****


	2. Running Towards More Danger

***Hey everyone! I just wanted to say that I am trying to put up the second Chapter. I didn't mean to post the Chapter 2 you saw before because I wasn't done with it yet. So I'm sorry for the mistake and I hope you will enjoy the next Chapter!***

**When Your Nightmares Come True: Chapter 2 – Running Towards More Danger**

**By: Demon Sam Winchester**

_Now…_

'_Oh come on, Dean! Think!'_ Dean said while pulling his hair _'Sammy could be injured and your just standing there! I have to choose a path now!'_

Dean turned to face the path on the right then sprinted, eager to reach his brother before the creature could get away. Dean was almost at the end. Well, at least he thought he was. Dean entered a huge cave.

"What the hell? This is like a fuckin maze!"

Dean looked around, his eyes stopping on two figures further up on the ground motionless.

"Shit! SAM!" Dean screamed while he quickly dashed over to the two figures to see if Sam was ok. He knelt down on the cave floor.

"No…" Dean muttered to himself as he smashed his fist on the cave floor.

Dean was staring at the creature that had his brother. It was cut in half, making it look like two separate things from looking far away in a distance. If the creature was here, then where the hell is Sam?"

"Does this thing belong to you?" a voice said from behind Dean.

Dean spun around to face his brother. But Sam wasn't alone. Dean got up from his kneeling position. Dean glared at the woman that was holding his brother in a choke hold.

"D- Dean!" Sam chocked out

Fear was starting to build up in Dean. His brother's voice was hoarse. Dean knew that Sam needed air.

"Let my brother go" Dean demanded

"Dean, Dean, Dean."The woman said shaking her head "You don't ever learn do you?"

Dean heard Sam gasping. He looked back up. Sam's face was turning a pale lack of oxygen.

"Maybe you didn't hear me before… I SAID TO LET MY BROTHER GO!"

"No Dean, I'm not going to let sweet, little Sammy go. The boss has plans for him"

"You, Bitch!" Dean screamed

"Dean! Don't worry about me! Go! Run away! Now is the chance to get away!"

Dean couldn't believe his brother was saying this to him. Leave Sam? Never! Dean would never leave Sam.

"No Sam. I'm not leaving you! I will never leave you with this bitch!"

"You seem to like that word a lot Dean? I it what old daddy use to say when he would just stand there and watch his boys get hurt because of his mistakes?"

"Shut the hell up! My Dad would never watch us get hurt! He would of done the exact opposite of what your saying!"

"Oh? I would bet many people would agree with me. Many people hated John, like us demons. He wouldn't leave us alone! Not all of us wanted to get involved with this shit! But, no! Your father screwed it up! He had to come and kill every single one of us! Well now he is going to pay! Sam? Are ready for some fun?"


End file.
